


Kink Shame Me, Daddy.

by SassyStrider, The_SS_Koizumi



Series: Hot Robot Sex Nights™ [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SS_Koizumi/pseuds/The_SS_Koizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda froze when he felt the riding crop tap lightly on his ass. "P-please!..Daddy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Shame Me, Daddy.

Komaeda whimpered, the chains connecting his wrists to the headboard clinking together and making metallic sounds. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't he couldn't get free of them. He liked that fact though, and that worried him.

"You look so precious like this, darling." Mettaton leaned over Komaeda and gave him a teasing kiss on the neck, sucking on the flesh, making Komaeda gasp, before pulling away. 

He squirmed at the underlying pain that still remained after Mettaton made the dark hickey while Mettaton admired his handiwork, the mark dark and contrasting against Komaeda's pale skin. 

"Your skin is so easy to mark, dearest. The bruises are like flowers blooming on your skin..." Mettaton licked his lips and nuzzled into Komaeda's neck, licking a stripe up on it and watching Komaeda shiver slightly. 

"Ah.." Komaeda made a small noise as Mettaton's tongue ran over his sensitive skin. The robot pulled away from him and smiled.

"You're aroused already? That's a little pathetic, dear, I haven't even started." He threaded a hand through Komaeda's hair.

"W-well you're the one who's riling me with all this," he murmured, shaking his wrists so the metal clanked together, "and you're nibbling my neck just so..." 

"You mean like this?" Mettaton asked, nipping a sensitive spot on the side of Komaeda's neck, smirking against the skin.

"Y-yes, like that... Ah!" Mettaton bit harshly at Komaeda's pulse point, enough to bring blood to the flesh. He dragged his tongue over the bite, making Komaeda squirm and whimper. 

"What? Do you want more?" Mettaton whispered into the boy's neck. 

Komaeda nodded, blushing. "Y-yeah...sure." He stuttered, trying to hang onto whatever minuscule amount of dignity he still possessed. 

Mettaton smiled down at his love. "Well, lucky for you, I have just the thing. But first..." He trailed off, going back to leave a trail of kisses along Komaeda's collar bone, and up his neck. One of the robot's hands headed south, wrapping around Komaeda's booty. The nails on the robot's other hand scratched along Komaeda's chest and stomach leaving red marks. 

"Now make sure you behave now.." Mettaton placed one hand on Komaeda's hip.

"M-mmhm. I will..." Komaeda nodded obediently. He didn't want to get on Mettaton's bad side, especially when he was vulnerable like that... 

Mettaton kissed down Komaeda's stomach, smirking when he reached Komaeda's dick. 

The boy gasped as Mettaton slowly dragged his hand along the length of his shaft. Komaeda squirmed underneath Mettaton, bucking his hips, wanting more than the slow, painful movements. 

"Be patient, darling." Mettaton muttered through his teeth, rubbing slightly faster, but Komaeda was still making small noises of frustration. 

"Ah! M-Mettaton! P-please.. Ah-! P-please, more-!"

"Hold on, darling. Just wait," Mettaton cooed, "just a bit longer, dear, and you can have your release."

He picked up the pace just a little, and the process was torturing Komaeda. He was so painfully hard, and he didn't think he would be able to handle this treatment for much longer. He bucked his hips desperately, trying to create any friction he could. 

Mettaton looked at him with pleasure as well as annoyance, both loving and hating the pathetic look on his face. 

Komaeda continued squirming and panting, eventually crying, "M-Mettaton! Please! I-I'm gonna-" He released into Mettaton's hand with a shudder. 

Mettaton removed his hand from the boy's cock, and positioned them on each of Komaeda's hips. He looked at the boy in fury. "I thought I had told you to wait, darling." 

Komaeda had never heard the pet name sound so dangerous. He was definitely in for it now. Komaeda looked away in shame and fear. 

Mettaton grabbed Komaeda's chin, and forced the vulnerable boy to look at him. Mettaton lowered his face so they were mere centimeters apart. "You know what that means, don't you?" He whispered. 

"M-Mettaton no please I'll be good for you so please don't!!" Komaeda begged, his voice's pitch rising higher with desperation. 

"Bad boys need to be punished, Komaeda," Mettaton said, his voice dangerously low. He walked over to their drawer and pulled out a pink bedazzled riding crop. Komaeda's eyes went wide as he saw what was in Mettaton's hand.

"D-daddy please no I'll be good!" Komaeda moved in his restraints, thrashing and whining.

"That's not how it goes, sweetie. You disobeyed my orders, and so," Mettaton flipped him over so he was laying on his chest, even though he noticed that the way the metal handcuffs were positioned uncomfortably. 

Komaeda froze when he felt the riding crop tapped lightly on his ass. "P-please!..Daddy!" 

Mettaton didn't hold back in the slightest, and whacked the riding crop against the boy's ass as hard as possible. 

Komaeda shrieked at the stinging pain, and struggled under his bonds, trying desperately to escape the pain Mettaton was inflicting upon him. Komaeda's legs almost slipped out from under the robot, but Mettaton grabbed him roughly by the hips, and dragged him back down to his stomach. 

Mettaton felt a thrill when he saw this, and spanked the boy over and over again. The boy emitted an erotic moan-scream each time. Feeling the boy jolt with every blow gave the robot chills. He had never felt so alive. 

Despite this, Mettaton eventually stopped, leaving the boy bruised and sobbing. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Komaeda choked out. 

Mettaton's gaze softened at the boy, and he placed a tender kiss on his ear. 

"There there, dearest, there there..." Mettaton cooed, gently turning him back onto his back. Komaeda winced as the fabric touched the sore marks on his ass. "Are you okay, darling?" Mettaton asked him, his voice still soft, though with a tint of worry.

"Y-yeah, just it sorta hurts when it shifts too much." He whimpered.

"Mm, got it. Does this help?" Mettaton slung Komaeda's legs over his shoulders. It was an embarrassing position, but it alleviated the pain. 

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Mettaton." Komaeda stuttered nervously, bracing himself for what was bound to come next. 

Mettaton extended his arm so it stretched across the room, letting it open the drawer and get out the lube then shut the drawer with the back of his hand. He poured the cherry-flavored lube in his hand but before he could start preparing him, he reached the hand up to Konaeda's mouth. "Would you like a taste, darling?"

Komaeda looked at him in mild shock, but dubiously opened his mouth to let the robotic fingers in. When they entered his mouth, he cautiously licked the substance, and when Mettaton realized that he wasn't going to do anything else, he removed his fingers from the boy's mouth. "Alright then, darling. Now for the fun part." The robot lightly caressed Komaeda's face, and  
lifted him up gently. “Are you alright now, dear?” He asked sincerely, looking into the boy’s eyes. 

Komaeda nodded nervously, bracing himself for what was to come. 

Mettaton smiled and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, and moved his hand in between Komaeda’s legs. He began coating Komaeda’s feverish entrance with the cold lube, and the contrast made Komaeda gasp. 

Mettaton laughed softly at Komaeda’s adorable reaction, and pulled Komaeda up further so that his asshole was directly in front of Mettaton’s mouth. 

Komaeda’s eyes widened when he realized what Mettaton was planning, and he gasped. “M-Mettaton!” 

Mettaton’s robotic tongue slipped out from between his perfect silver lips, and licked the rim of Komaeda’s entrance, slurping up the cherry-flavored lube. 

Komaeda could feel himself grow hot with embarrassment. He let out a squeak as Mettaton’s tongue ventured further, probing Komaeda’s walls until he found the spot which made Komaeda hiss and grasp at the sheets. He continued to torture that spot, making Komaeda squirm and moan with pleasure. 

Komaeda had already ejaculated just minutes before, but he was already hard again. Mettaton pulled away one of the hands he was using to hold the boy up, and held him using only one, like a waiter carrying a plate of food. He reached around, grasped Komaeda’s member, and began pumping mercilessly. The noises coming out of Komaeda were glorious. 

Mettaton kept this up until Komaeda squeaked out. “M-Mettaton! I-I can't!” 

Mettaton chuckled at this. “Go ahead darling,” he attempted to say with his tongue still in Komaeda’s anus. 

Only a moment later, Komaeda released into the sexy robot’s hand with a sob, and fell limp. 

Mettaton removed his tongue and released the boy from his bonds. He set him down on his side gently, and admired his beautiful lover. He was always so cute after they did this (which was almost every night because they were a hot young couple) and he never got tired of gazing upon that angelic face. 

Mettaton lowered himself beside the half-asleep Komaeda, brushing away a wispy strand of snow-white hair away from his face. “Was that good? Did I hurt you too bad, darling?” 

Komaeda smiled tiredly at the robot. “It was really great, Mettaton.” He breathed. “And you were kinda rough, just lay off next time, but I'll be fine. Don't worry.” 

Mettaton smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around Komaeda’s torso, pulling him closer. “I'm sorry, dearest. I'll be more careful.”

Komaeda buried his head into Mettaton’s chest. “Yeah, whatever, asshole.” He laughed, and soon fell asleep in that kinky fuck’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all need to be kink shamed.


End file.
